


Fever Right Through The Night

by velvetjinx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky is a good boyfriend, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Shameless Smut, Sickfic, steve is poorly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9398534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: Steve is sick with a fever and Bucky looks after him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So tumblr user ortizshinkaroff requested a Stucky sickfic, and here it is! Hope you like it!!
> 
> Set circa 1938.

Bucky loves Steve. He does. But sometimes Steve drives him up the wall with his constant need to prove that his size and health issues don't define him as a person, or his inability to admit that the same might stop him from doing certain things. 

Case in point...

Steve had asked him to come over later, to "hang out" - read "fool around" - which Bucky is always up for, no pun intended. When he gets there, Steve answers the door looking a little pale. 

"You okay?" Bucky asks, concerned, as he follows Steve inside, closing the door behind them. 

"Fine, why?" Steve responds quickly, and if there's a hint of defiance in his tone, well, that's just normal for Steve whenever anyone implies he's anything less than totally healthy. 

"No reason," Bucky says, hiding a smile. 

"You want a beer?" 

Bucky stalks over to Steve, his gaze predatory. "How about we skip the beer?" he murmurs, leaning down to kiss Steve. Steve responds eagerly, but then pulls back to cough into his fist. 

Bucky narrows his eyes, but Steve waves a hand dismissively as the coughing fit passes. 

"I'm fine. Honestly, Bucky, I'm okay. Now where were we?" And when Steve looks up at him like that, his gaze seductive, there's only one thing Bucky can do. 

He grabs the back of Steve's head and pulls him in for a rough, messy kiss, moving them towards the bedroom without breaking apart. When they get there they separate and strip off quickly, but as Bucky reaches for Steve again Steve sneezes three times in quick succession. 

"I'm _fine_ ," Steve says before Bucky can even ask, and Bucky narrows his eyes but doesn't say anything. He tumbles them both onto the bed together and presses his hard cock against Steve's hip, but something seems to be off...

He reaches down and gives Steve's still-soft cock a few tugs, just as Steve starts to shake uncontrollably. Bucky lets go of Steve's cock, sighing, and brings his hand up to feel Steve's forehead. 

"Jesus, Steve, you're burning up!" 

"I'm _fine_ ," Steve grits out through chattering teeth, and Bucky just gives him a look before getting up and grabbing Steve's sweatpants and tshirt off the floor. 

"You're putting these back on now, or I'll put them on for you," Bucky says sternly, and Steve gives him a mutinous look before sighing and pulling them on. Bucky wraps him up under the covers and kisses him on top of his head. "Sleep now," he murmurs into Steve's hair, and Steve nods, snuggling down into the covers against Bucky. Bucky holds him until Steve's breathing evens out, then gently extracts his arm from underneath Steve's shoulders and gets out of bed. He dresses quickly and leaves the apartment, his mouth set in a determined line. 

When he gets home, his ma is in the kitchen. 

"What's that?" he asks, and she turns and smiles wide. 

"Bucky! I didn't expect you home until tomorrow, I thought you were going to stay at Steve's?"

"He's really sick, ma. Burning up and everything. You got any soup I can take him?"

"I made a pot of chicken soup this morning for your dad - you should take him some of that."

She takes the soup out of the refrigerator and ladles some into a container. She puts the lid on tight and Bucky smiles. 

"Thanks, ma. You're the greatest."

"Well, you've got to take care of that boy of yours. I swear, he does too much for someone with his problems."

"I know, ma, but he won't listen to me. He won't listen to anyone," Bucky sighs. 

"Well, you listen to me. You come back tomorrow and get more soup. I'll make another big pot and you can just take over the whole thing and heat it up as you need it. How does that sound?"

Bucky leans in and kisses his ma on the cheek. "Thanks again."

"Go on with you," she tells him, swatting at him with a dishcloth. "Don't forget to come back tomorrow for more soup!"

Bucky takes the container full of soup back to Steve's, letting himself in with the spare key. He puts the soup in the refrigerator, then heads back to the bedroom and toes off his shoes before climbing back into bed beside Steve. Steve mumbles sleepily, then opens his eyes halfway, peering at Bucky. 

"Where did you go?" he asks sleepily, and Bucky kisses him. 

"Just to get you some soup for you to eat later if you're up to it. For now you need to go back to sleep, your fever is still pretty high."

"Okay," Steve yawns, closing his eyes again and quickly falling back to sleep. 

***

Steve is sick for a week, drifting in and out of consciousness as his fever spikes and wanes. Bucky's pretty worried about him for a while, but takes his ma's advice and makes sure he drinks the hot soup whenever he's awake and stays hydrated. 

Finally, Bucky takes Steve's temperature to find that it's back to normal, and it stays that way for an entire day. 

"I need a bath," Steve whines, and Bucky nods, helping him in and out as Steve is still pretty weak from the prolonged fever. While Steve is in the bath, Bucky changes the sheets, putting the dirty sheets into the laundry basket. When Steve is out and dressed in clean clothes again and bundled back into bed, he falls asleep almost instantly, and Bucky stays awake just to watch him for as long as he can until he, too, falls into slumber. 

The next thing Bucky knows, someone is kissing softly across his chest, and as he shifts slightly the person bites gently at his nipple, and he cries out as his eyes fly open to see Steve hovering over him. 

"Hi," Steve greets him, and there's a glint in his eyes that Bucky's not seen since he got sick. "You're up! And, uh, _up_ ," he adds cheekily, massaging Bucky's hardening cock through his underwear, making him groan. 

Bucky glances down and sees that Steve is hard too, and grins. "I see you're feeling better."

"Mhm," Steve agrees, leaning up to kiss him. "Though I think there's a little bit lingering, but I know the cure for that."

"Oh?" Bucky asks, and Steve nods, before suddenly pulling down Bucky's underwear and practically swallowing his cock. "Jesus, Steve," Bucky moans, and Steve hums around him making his hips jump slightly. 

Steve pulls up and begins sucking at the head of Bucky's cock, tonguing at the slit as he jerks the base with one hand. The other he uses to play with Bucky's balls, and Bucky's already so worked up he knows he's not going to last long. 

Then Steve moves his hand from Bucky's balls down to his asshole to tease at his opening and suddenly he's gasping out a warning and coming hard into Steve's warm, wet mouth. Steve swallows him down and sucks him gently until he pulls away, oversensitive, and then Steve pulls off and crawls up the bed to kiss him. 

Bucky groans at the taste of himself on Steve's tongue, something he never gets tired of, and reaches down, pushing Steve's underwear down and grasping his cock, starting to stroke him just the way Steve likes it. 

Steve kisses him fiercely as Bucky brings him closer and closer to the edge, until he's no longer able to and is simply panting into Bucky's mouth, smearing his lips against Bucky's. Bucky adds a twist under the head on the upstroke and Steve moans out Bucky's name and comes, spilling all over Bucky's hand. 

Steve calms enough to kiss Bucky properly again, and Bucky wipes his hand on the sheet before pulling Steve under the covers with him. 

"We don't want you getting sick again," Bucky tells him, and Steve nods. 

"Tell your ma thanks for the soup."

"Tell her yourself. She'll want us over for Sunday dinner now you're better."

Steve smiles up at Bucky from his position lying on Bucky's chest, then lays back down. 

"Love you, Buck."

"Love you too, Steve."

Bucky's arms tighten around Steve as listens to the sounds of New York City outside his window, and falls asleep, completely content. Life is good.


End file.
